eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Technology of the 34th Century
The Technology of the 34th Century was the same as the Tech used during the 1950's, this was all due to the United Colonial Nation after they claimed victory in the Second Galactic Conflict. Due to the Second Galactic Conflict the United Colonial Nation believed the Earth Nations where to dangerous to be left with any kind of Space or Weapon faring Technology, and so the UCN launched a mission to steal all the Reserach from every nation on Earth along with all their weapons and other Technology, however they never took items from Museums its unknown why, its possible the UCN didn't realize or they believed Earth wouldn't be able to build using the Musuem Items and displays. When all the Technology was in the hands of the UCN, they performed a Planertary Wide Bombardment for 3 full days, destroying the entire surface, and causing massive distablization through the enviroment, and it wasn't until the 2600's that the Survivor's began making tribes in the ruins of destroyed cities, at the start of the 2600's there was a total of 1 Million Tribes in a single country alone each fighting against the other for control over the land, some wanted to form their own kinds of Governments to re-create a Civilized World, but others wanted to have Power and didn't truely care about a Government. Eventually the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland formed in Europe and the United States of America again formed in North America, both these two Nations formed their Alliance once again, unknown to the British and Americans there was already a New Nation that had formed before they had; Neo-Nazi Germany, which was a Tribe that originally found a Museum that had survived, and it was infact a Musuem on Hitler and Nazi Germany, this brought raise to the Neo-Nazi Nation and how they gained so much advancement so quickly. ''United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland Technology Like the United States, the British Tech is based on the 1950's, however they only able to use a Single standard Rifle since they had yet to begin creating new Military Technology, and when they discovered the Neo-Nazi Nation they where unprepared for their battle's, but yet they managed to hold their Ground and forced Nazi Force's to retreat. With the World in such a mess however the idea of Technology means little to the British and Americans, and the British see the need only to help bring Earth to its former self with Nations running their countries. ''Military Tech Currently the British Nation only has a single Standard Rifle; M1 Garand Rifle, originally used by Both British and American Force's until the U.S began devolping the M1 Thompson to become their Standard Weapon, which then brought all the M1 Garand's to start being used by the British Soldiers, and also some began being sent to the New Canadian Republic which had formed, so the British and Canadian's began to both use the M1 Garand's in their Armies. Also, the British started using the Colt M1911 Hand-Guns as the Secondary Side-Arm just as the Americans had, the Canadians however didn't, and instead began using a Revolver Design. Eventually when the Resource War Began the British took responsabillity to begin creating the Planes to be used for the Military, just as the Americans began to devolp the Tanks, but both side began making their own War-Ships and new Weapon's for usage against the Nazi Nation. Main Soldier Based Weapons; *M1 Garand Rifle *Colt M1911 Hand-Gun *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's **Smoke Grenade's M1911_A1_pistol.jpg 800px-M1-Garand-Rifle.jpg 476px-Mills_N°36_SGM-2.jpg Military Transport The British designed their Military Trucks on the old 1940's Military Trucks used in teh Second World War, and they imported these to the United States who also took to using them. Eventually the British was able to come out with a War-Ship of there own, hoping to combat against the Nazi Nation at sea. Transport; *Leander Class *Military Trucks ''United States of America Technology The United States began to devolpe their 1950's type Technology after finding 1950 Displays in the Musuem of History, and it led to them basing all their technologies just as the British had on the 1950's, they started off with very basic weapons and tech at first when they began re-building, but eventually got to the position they where in in the 1950's. The invention of Black and White TV had once again hit the Homes of the American People as had the Radio and Automobile. ''Military Tech Starting off with the M1 Garand, the Americans used these in Combat against the New Roman Empire, but eventually the United States research started the construction of the Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, which replaced the M1 as the Standard Weapon, and so the U.S shipped all M1 Garand's to the British, and they began to bring the Thompson to all U.S Soldiers. Main Soldier Based Weapons; *Colt M1911 Hand-Gun *Thompson Sub-Machine Gun *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's **Smoke Grenade's M1911 A1 pistol.jpg 800px-Submachine_gun_M1928_Thompson.jpg 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg Transport and Fire-Power; *M4 Sherman Tanks ''Neo-Nazi German Nation Technology Unlike the United States and the British, (altough unknown when) the Nazi Nation was the first to advance due to the Museum dedicated to Hitler and the Nazi Germany, a Museum untouched from the Bombardment by UCN, and due to this the Nazi Nation was formed after it was discovered. The Technology and Reserach began advancing very quickly, while Britain and America where still trying to engage the Romans at one point the Nazi Nation had already managed to bring back the Panther Tanks to the New Nazi Military, also, unlike the British and Americans who have all their Tech based around the 1950's, the Neo-Nazi Nation has all its tech based around the Items used in 1939 to 1945, but they are still alot more advanced than either Britain and America. ''Military Tech While they do have a better Technologic Advance, they still have trouble engaging the British on their own Lands, but the Nazi Force's still have things the British and Americans do not have. The Main Weapons for the Nazi Soldiers are; *MP-40 Sub-Machine Gun *Luger P09 *Knife, Trech Grip *''Panzerschreck'' *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's **Smoke Grenade's MP_40_AYF_2.JPG Parabellum_1586.jpg 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-671-7483-29,_Reichsgebiet,_Soldat_mit_Panzerabwehrwaffe.jpg The Nazi's also have better Transport and Fire-Power; *Panther Tanks *Tiger II Tanks *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Bismarck class battleship me109-02b.jpg 7968080330170911.jpg PantherTankColor.jpg 6-Bismarck-Class-Battleship.jpg Other Fire Power: *MG-42's 800px-MG42-1.jpg